Dan Aburame
is a Genin born and raised in Konohagakure. The next Aburame clan head, Dan is scheduled to take his fathers place. His positioning comes from his rare mastery over spiders rather than Aburame brand insects. He was also born with a genetic mutation which gave him an extra set of arms hidden within his cloak, fangs, and special spider-like glands. Dan is apart of Team....His partner Aikou Yamanaka and , are known for their mastery of hiden techniques. Further pushing the secret alliance between Hiden and Kekkei Genkai. Like his teammates, Dan lacks any knowledge of their puppet masters. Appearance Personality At a young age, Dan already exhibits traits of a dormant psychopath. Like his arachnids, He enjoys making webs and laying in places shrouded in shadow. As he lurks through darkness, hunting his prey. No one knows why Dan grew up this way, as he had a loving family, and friends who ignored his mutation. Some even called him a prodigy among Aburame. But he always sought after more. People who did not bow to him, or oppress themselves to his will simply for his birthright. It was not till he met the members of his team that he changed. He grew a fondness for each. A certain respect. In battle, Dan is ruthless. His ultimate technique, created and mastered only through him, demonstrates his inner blood thirst. In secret, he is a cannibal who hunts down scum and ties them in a web, consuming their flesh. It is for this reason his teammates worry for him during their exams. Background Abilities Dan and his team are mostly a year older than the average genin for different purposes. Dan ignored his first test, choosing to develop his skills further. His skills and abilities are all deathly and spider related. His genetic mutation also gifted him with innate talents meant for hunting. He is not really meant for face to face battle, choosing to stalk his target. Dan usually has his teammates lead their target to a closed off area, for him to attack and claim his victim. Spider Abilities Dan was born with a unique Defect. His Body, although human at the base, is made up with a genetic mixture of Spider as well. Dan's body has extra Appendages that a normal human wouldn't have. He has a total of six arms, four that are usually seen through his cloak. Dan's hands also contain very sharp claws making fighting him physically dangerous. His teeth's are fangs meant for human flesh. Within his body are special glands which allow him to produce webbing from his Hands, Mouth, Fingers, lower back and Feet. Dan is capable of crawling on walls and ceilings. He has conscious control over this ability, and it is simple and instinctive for him to use. Dan is able to stick to surfaces using only his hands and feet. This method to him is much better than using Chakra Circulation as it works even within a genjutsu. Spider Webs Dan has the ability to make spider webs with the mix of special glands and webbing. These threads are extremely sticky, yet durable and elastic. This is because his chakra is constantly flowing through the webs, and such, they cannot be cut with normal tools such as kunai. He can use them to bind, trap, or even be used for just sensing enemies. Dan can also use these threads for supportive purposes such as travelling or just attacking. Dan can manipulate how sharp the Webs are by sending his chakra throughout the webs. Poison/Acid Generation Dan can generate acid and manipulate it's corrosive levels. He can also generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison from his body and somehow inflict the victim. At this age, this is done VIA Direct infection (Claws, Fangs). Although his Acid Is Corrosive, Dan's Poison is used for a different purpose. Adding onto the Spider theme, Dan uses his poison as a way to activate his special hallucinations. Once the poison is in their blood stream, his chakra enters their brains and begins to manipulate their Fear and Paranoia. Fear Incarnation The Second Reason Dan is most feared. Dan's body secretes a unique poison. When Inserted into the opponents blood stream, the Chakra enters the targets brain and takes over the part that controls the chemical release. Once in control, it shuts off the regulator and causes the brain to continuously release the chemicals into the body. A small dose is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards Dan, causing victims to doubt everything and lose control of all rational thought. While this would typically result in instantaneous death, a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, although Dan is confident that all would succumb to it eventually. Resisting it only makes it stronger. The Fear felt by the victim is not the same fear that comes from a battle, or the fear of losing. The fear felt is one that is unreasonable, One that is caused by instinct. It's the fear felt that no one can explain. A fear that only worsens. Dan can use a weaker variation of this technique that causes his opponent to become paralyzed at sight of his eyes or even presence. Ninjutsu Summoning Jutsu Spider Style Birth A Sick Technique used by Dan. Dan performs a few hand seals (A Summoning technique) And then Palms the opponents Stomach. His favorite part to aim is at the small beneath their Stomach (Where a Women's Womb is, or when fighting a Female, where the Womb is). After a Few Seconds, He smiles...Nothing happens at first.....However...After a while, the Victim feels things break inside their body. They feel thousands of small legs crawling up their body, breaking through their organs, eating them from the inside...Here's where it differs from person to person. Those who have some type of armor, and those who's body is normal. Those with a strong Armor, feel the thousands of Legs crawl up their spine, up their Liver and up their throat....The Children taking snacks during the journey. Suddenly, the first Will be seen through their mouth. A Spider will crawl down their tongue...Usually falling off. Then, more spiders come out of their mouth, through their nose, from their eye's, ears, other wounds inflicted on their body. Thousands of spiders not only eating the flesh within but suffocating the victim. For those who are not wearing some strong armor, the spiders not only come out of their face but burst through their Stomach. Usually, while the spiders feed on the corpse, Dan will sit down and share the meal. Due to all the Poison and Acid being Release from the spiders as they ravage the body, it's a very painful technique that ultimately leads to death. It also drives the opponent into insanity at the last moment. Taijutsu Drawn and Quarter No Mercy: After releasing All Six arms, Dan uses his arms to grab each of their arms and Legs. And then, using all his Strength, Rips them off..Similar to the execution Technique. Pull Back: Dan Begins by unleashing a Devastating Combo, The Final Hit sends the opponent flying. When they are a considerable distance away, he shoots a web which stops them from flying and jerks it back sending them flying back to him. When Close enough, he unleashes a deadly punch to their body. Due to the force of them flying back at him and the force of the punch, The Victim usually flips in circles, but never leaves the Spot. Ultimate Slam: Dan shoots a web at his opponent and then swings them in a circle in the air. He then either lets them go sending them flying or slams them in the ground. Opening of the Third Eye Opening of the Third Eye: Dan covers his eyes with his Headband and stands still. He then begins to fight and move based on his Spider Sense and ability to sense his surrounding. This technique is useful against those who manipulate the five senses and those who can move really fast. By Focusing on his six sense and reflexes, Dan becomes a tough opponent to hit. This technique is mostly good for counter attacks. Dan's movements are loose, they resemble a puppets.